Plastic bags of amorphous non-rigid character have become increasingly popular as a means of dispensing garbage. Known bag holders to properly support such bags until they are full require a base onto which the bottom of the bag rests, and, at the same time, a cover to prevent undesirable odours from escaping into the air, particularly indoors. Consequently, such bag holders only accept a plastic bag of a predetermined size and cannot accept shopping bags for use as a garbage bags, since such shopping bags come in various sizes and are usually too shallow in their imperforate zones below their carrying handle. On the other hand, consumers would welcome having a holder enabling them to find a use for their surplus shopping bags, namely as garbage bags.